Ring Around the Moon
by DrivesLikeACullen
Summary: One shot about Renesmee and Jacob. More details inside.


A/N: Ok, so I actually wrote this for my final for my creative writing class last year. Jill found it in my creative writing teacher's stuff while we were organizing the Literary Magazine with her this afternoon and I decided that I needed to put it up here. I got an A+ on this final so I hope you like it. The prompt was simply the line "Ring around the moon". Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga!

**Ring Around the Moon**

It was a clear night when he comes to get me. I feel his hand on my shoulder and I turn toward him. He takes me in his arms and holds me there for a moment. Then he turns abruptly and pulls me by the hand into the thick woods. He is being uncharacteristically quiet tonight. We walk hand-in-hand for awhile until we get to the clearing.

I break the silence, needing to hear his voice in the darkness as proof that he is still there.

"Where are we going, Jake?" I ask quietly.

"I'll tell you when we get there," he replies shortly. He continues to pull me along as a steady speed. We walk through the small clearing and continue on a hidden path on the other side.

"Close your eyes, " he says suddenly. We are standing still, at no location that I recognize. He is waiting, looking at me expectantly. I close my eyes and he takes my other cold hand in his. He pulls me forward; slower than before, but still fast. We walk for just a few short feet before he lets me open my eyes.

We are in the center of a magnificent clearing. The sun is shining, glistening off my skin. There are flowers of every scent and color growing wild on the edges of the forest. Despite the darkness, the petals of all the flowers are open and inviting. I reach out gently and touch the soft petal in front of me.

"What do you think, Nessie?" I turn toward him and he grins the grin that I love so much; the true grin that lights up his face. He takes a step toward me and lowers his head to my ear.

"I love you," he says softly, his breath tickling my ear.

"Always," I whisper in reply.

My relationship with Jacob is like no other. My parents were very opposed when we first got together. My mom loves Jake, but my father still held a prejudice against his family from centuries ago. Some vampires verse werewolves treaty that we have had to deal with. My family is different than any other. We are made up of all kinds of creatures. My parents are vampires, my true love is not. Mythology aside, Jacob and I were made for each other. This was one of the things that he and his "brothers" have to live with, being werewolves and all. He has a claim on me that cannot be broken. He says that I am the anchor of his universe; although I'm not a werewolf, I feel like he is the center of mine, too. Me, being the half-vampire freak that I am, accept and embraced this claim, holding on to it as my own anchor.

I examine this luscious garden again. The height of the surrounding vines amazes me, and the perfection of the scene exhilarates me. I stare into the depths of the forest; my stunning vision seeing deep into the trees. I wonder why I hadn't seen this from the last clearing that we stopped in, and I realize that the only explanation is that I was distracted by Jake. My eyes sweep the images again and wonder back to Jake. He stares at me with careful eyes, scrutinizing my reaction to his surprise.

"Where are we?" I ask again. When we left my parent's house there had been no hinting at what we were doing, not even for my parents. He had taken me first to another clearing and told me to count the stars while I waited for him. My quick mind had almost finished counting by the time he got back.

"We're in a special place. I was thinking that this could be our special place. A place that we can go to escape the world. We can leave our differences behind and just be together. It seems like the perfect place," he explains.

"Escaping from a world that shouldn't exist. A world where mythology all but rules our lives. Where, against nature, vampires and werewolves coexist," I clarify.

"It's not just the vampires and wolves, its the little half-breeds, too," he smiles down at me, "When that world gets too intense for us, this is our escape. This is our special place." With this, he gently reminds me about how I got picked last again playing baseball yesterday with my parents and aunts and uncles, and my grandparents, too; all eternally young and strong. They are all beautiful beyond imagining, and talented. Sometimes I wish that I was a full vampire like the rest of them; that I wasn't one of a kind. The way they live seems bearable; living off of animals, like I do sometimes, and being strong and beautiful always.

I am happy though, being unique. I may not be as fast as them or as strong, but my skin does not glitter in the sunlight like diamonds, and I can eat human food if I want to. Most importantly, I have Jake. If I were a real vampire, I couldn't have had him. He would not have been drawn to me like he is now.

"Our special place," I agree after that microscopic pause due to my thoughts. He takes me in his arms once more and together we gaze up at the blanket of black, spread evenly across the sky.

"Look," he says suddenly, pointing up at the giant orb right above us, "see the ring around the full moon? It's a Quileute belief that the ring around the moon means that something eternal has just begun. I bet it means you and me, and our special place," he says.

"Reading the signs of the moon; I didn't think you were into that, Jake." I comment. He usually tries to deter from anything wolfish that makes us different.

"When I like what I see, I can't help it." But he is not looking at the moon, he is looking into my eyes. Then he kisses me under the eternal moon.


End file.
